ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Human
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2013 live-action/CGI film adpatation of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog] series. The original cast will not reprise their roles as they will instead by played by different actors. Cory Monteith landed the role as the voice as Sonic the Hedgehog, while Danny DeVito will play as a live-action Dr. Eggman. Also starring in the film are Selena Gomez (Tails), Garrett Hedlund (Knuckles), Alexa Vega (Amy), Jackson Rathbone (Shadow), Lady Gaga (Rouge), Ariana Grande (Cream), Zachary Levi (Vector), Chris Pine (Espio), Elle Fanning (Charmy), Justin Timberlake (Silver), and Avril Lavigne (Blaze). It is set to be released on November 15, 2013, with production expected to start in fall 2012. Cast ;Live-Action Cast *Danny DeVito as Dr. EggmanDanny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved June 19, 2012. *Debby Ryan as Brooke Baxter *Amy Brenneman as Lisa Baxter *Sterling Beaumon as Andy Baxter *Matt Dillon as James Baxter *Raini Rodrugez as Christina ;Voice Cast *Cory Monteith as Sonic the HedgehogSonic The Hedgeog - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived Jne 21, 2012. *Selena Gomez as Miles "Tails" Prower *Garrett Hedlund as Knuckles the Echidna *Alexa Vega as Amy Rose *Jackson Rathboe as Shadow the Hedgehog *Lady Gaga as Rouge the Bat *Ariana Grande as Cream the Rabbit *Zachary Levi as Vector the Crocodile *Chris Pine as Espio the Chamelon *Elle Fanning as Charmy Bee *Justin Timberlake as Silver the Hedgehog *Avril Lavigne as Blaze the Cat Production Sonic Team and Sega are currently developing a live-action film for Sonic the Hedgehog.Sega and Sonic Team Brings Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog to Big Screen. Retreived June 20, 2012. After wrapping up all five Sonic X film franchises, Sonic Team and Sega states it's time for the next storyline for Sonic and his friends new adventure.No More 'Sonic X Films? Retreived June 20, 2012. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yogi_Bear_(film) Yogi Bear] director Eric Breving confirms to be the director of the film.Yogi Bear Director To Direct Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retreived June 21, 2012. Also, it was confirmed by Sega and Sonic Team that they will release a new film featuring both characters from Sonic and Mario universes based onto [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_%26_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Games Mario & Sonic at the Olympics]. Fox said they will begin production after Shadow the Hedgehog was released. It is expected to release sometimes in 2013. Although, plans have been cancelled and will instead plan a live-action film for Sonic the Hedgehog.No Sonic and Mario Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. The scripts have recently got completed and announced a production date sometimes in fall 2012 for a November 2013 release.Sonic the Hedgehog Scripts Already Completed and Ready for Production. Retreived June 20, 2012. The film will be featuring the CGI characters Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Cream and Silver, while Dr. Eggman will be played by a real life actor.Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Will Be CGI in Live Action Sonic the Hedgehog Film. Retreived June 20, 2012. Sega and Sonic Team confirmed to Mike Pollock not to reprise his role as Dr. Eggman for the film because his character is basically a human in real life.No Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie for Voice of Dr. Eggman. Retrieved June 20, 2012. The current cast members from the film, Sonic X: The Final Stand, will reprise their roles as the voice of the CGI characters. Although, they are originally going to be voiced by different actors in the film, but it will take a long time to find more than 10 people playing the CGI characters.CGI Sonic Characters Will Not Have Different Voice Actors. Retrieved June 20 2012. Meanwhile, it was said that the original voice actors will have different voices for the film. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee_(TV_series) Glee] actor Cory Monteith is confirmed to play as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog.Cory Monteith is Sonic the Hedgehog. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Also, Selena Gomez is the voice of Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friendSelena Gomez is Tails' Voice in Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Garrett Hedlund and Alexa Vega are voices of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, respectivetly.Garrett Hedlund in Talks for Voice of Knuckles the Echidna. Retrieved June 21, 2012.Debby Ryan is Amy Rose in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Lady Gaga will make her official acting debut in a major role as the voice of Rouge the Bat.Lady Gaga Focusing on Acting Career. Retrieved June 21, 2012. Jackson Rathbone will be the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog.Jackson Rathbone Joins Live-Action Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retreived June 21, 2012. Dr. Eggman will be played by a live action actor because he is drawn as a human with Mike Pollock has recently announced not voicing the character in the film, but given the role to a live-action actor.Mike Pollock's Character "Dr. Eggman" Will Be Live-Action in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. They confirmed Danny DeVito as the Dr. Eggman.Danny DeVito is Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. Retrieved June 20, 2012. Filming for Sonic the Hedgehog is expected to start production sometimes in fall 2012, so that it can be released theatrically in theaters by November 15, 2013 as announced by Sonic Team and Sega.Sonic the Hedgehog Live-Action Movie Will Start Production This Year. Retrieved June 20, 2012. First production will first take place in Los Angeles, California.Sonic the Hedgehog Movie To Take Place in L.A. Retreived June 21, 2012. Release After [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_2 Thor 2] moved its release date from November 15 to November 8, 2013, Warner Bros. confirmed the November 15, 2013 release date to avoid the box office competion against Thor 2.Sonic Live-Action Movie Gets November 15, 2013 Release After Thor Sequel Bumps Up A Week Early. Retreived June 20, 2012. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Catching_Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire] hits theaters a week after the film on November 22, 2013. Referneces External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Sonic-the-Hedgehog-2013-movie/378604735535721?ref=tn_tnmn Sonic the Hedgehog on Facebook] *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' at Box Office Mojo Category:Films based on video games Category:2013 films